


Stood Up

by Rougescribe (rougescribe)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Break Up, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Comedy, Stood Up, made for laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/pseuds/Rougescribe
Summary: The clock is ticking and Lucy is beginning to accept that her date has stood her up. Feeling the eyes of the restaurant around her, she's convinced she'll have to make a hasty retreat. Except for the sudden arrival of a stranger who changes her tragic night to something far more special.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 15
Kudos: 184





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from a post on tumblr and it ran away with me in a single night. It's unedited so, uh, yeah. Sorry about any errors. Oops!

Ten minutes late. While it wasn’t ideal, Lucy could accept it. Rather than place an order for food, she asked for water instead and checked her pocket mirror for the fifth time. Perfect, but the more the overhead radio switched songs, the more she tapped her foot, patience wearing thin. The urge to check the mirror for a sixth and seventh time was rising. 

Instead, she sipped her water and checked the time again: twenty minutes. 

Where was he? 

Paranoia began to set in as she looked around the small, corner restaurant. It wasn’t the most notable of places. A small business off the corner of downtown that only the locals truly appreciated. She had always wanted to try it, finding the dim lights and cramped walls very homely. Dan, her date, had argued at first. He didn’t think such a place was worthy of a girl in her class.    
  
_ ‘A true beauty deserves a beautiful meal!’ _ He had stated. While this irritated her, Lucy dismissed his words and pointed out that it was her turn to choose the place. He gave in eventually. It was their tenth date. One that was supposed to be special. The time she finally opened the door to her apartment and asked him to join her, if all went well. He’d wanted that after the third date, but- 

Lucy felt that a true connection required more time. Trust was earned, after all, and she refused to to be quick to give it. She sighed and took another glance at her phone, lips pulling into a frown when the time ticked to Seven-Thirty. She couldn’t keep waiting like this! Pulling up her contacts, she dialed Dan’s number and waited for it to connect. Her glossy, manicured nails tapped against the table in a rushed staccato. 

Were people watching her? No, no, of course not. They had their own dates and families to tend to. There was no way they’d look twice at her. As her phone rang in her ear, the waiter passed again, only to be waved off after refilling her water. The clink of the ice cubes only served to raise her irritation. Why wasn’t he picking up? The voicemail message picked up, Dan’s boisterous voice echoing through as he requested a name and phone number to reach out to. Lucy hung up and struck redial. 

It didn’t ring. The start of his voicemail came again and Lucy sniffed, staring wide eyed at the phone in disbelief. 

“Did he just… “ Baffled, she listened to the message all the way through, “hit the f-u button?”

Must have been an accident, she reasoned. Sipping her water far too quick, Lucy grimaced from the blast of cold that shit through her brain as her phone dialed out again. And again. Three more times. Voicemail every time. Either he kept sending her to voicemail or his phone had shut off. 

Lucy wasn’t sure which reason she liked better.

“Excuse me, Miss, but are you ready to order now? I don’t mean to rush,” The waiter was back again, looking uncomfortable. Lucy stiffened and set her phone aside, trying to remain aloof and calm.    
  
“Oh, no, not yet.” She said, waving him off. His blue eyes stared into her own. Pretty, all things considered, but Lucy didn’t miss the look of pity that swam in them. Did he know what was happening? Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, she cleared her throat and tapped the phone, forcing a false smile. “He’s just running late, that’s all. My date should be here soon!”

She hoped her words were true, but the sinking feeling in her gut said otherwise. Her waiter shrugged, telling her to wave him down if she needed anything and shuffled off to the next table. Lucy couldn’t help but follow him for a few seconds, horror setting in when she realized the couple at the next table were staring at her with looks of pity. One even mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ before turning their attention away. 

Lucy’s lungs tightened as her ability to breathe became worse. She licked her lips and checked her phone once more, sighing when she read the time. He was late by an hour now. An hour. How long was he expecting her to wait?! “Lucy, grow a spine. If he’s being this late then obviously he-... he isn’t coming and you should take your loss and leave.”   
  
The pep talk she muttered did little to make her move. What if she was wrong? What if his phone really did die and he was caught in traffic? What if she left and more people just stared with those pitying gazes? It was becoming harder to breathe and she gulped down the rest of her water, grimacing. She’d have to run to the bathroom the rest of the night with the amount she’d drank , but what else could she do?

She checked her phone again. And facebook. Even twitter. Dan hadn’t posted anywhere. Where WAS he? Did something happen? Maybe she could call a - that’s it! Lucy swiped to her messages, finding the number of Dan’s room mate, Mary. 

_ ‘Do you know where Dan is?’ _ She asked, desperately trying to stay calm rather than allow her overactive imagination to run away with her. Lucy began to rummage through her purse again, withdrawing her small hand mirror and lip gloss to reapply her makeup. If he WAS just held up by traffic, then it would be worth it, right?

Lucy was stunned when her phone buzzed just as the lip applicator touched her skin. Not expecting the fact response, she dropped the gloss and checked the reply that flashed upon her screen. Eyes widened and the phone slipped through her fingers, clattering against the table as it fell to the floor. 

Mary’s reply glowed on the screen in big, curious letters, _ ‘Didn’t you and Dan break up?’ _

Break up? Since when? They’d spoken earlier about their excitement for their date tonight. She’d even verified the address with him! What was Mary talking about-? Lucy’s fingers shook and she rushed to retrieve her phone, wincing when she caught the slight laughter of a table a few feet from her. Their gazes were pointed, watching her move as her eyes watered. _ I will not cry! _

Lucy wanted to be angry. To let this moment fall into fires of fury and burn away the tears threatening to fall and distract her from the embarrassment that stabbed her. He stood her up. There was no other explanation, was there? Swallowing thickly, she tapped through her phone again, blinking back the waves of shame that pushed to fall. All her messages to Dan were on read, all her calls ignored. Swiping to her friend’s number, she began to type a quick message.  _ ‘Can I stay with you tonight?’ _

The message sent and lip quivered. She steeled herself for the shameful walk she’d have to take to the exit. Everyone would know. Everyone did know. Even that waiter, with his dark hair covering half his face (and wasn’t he wearing a vest earlier?), was sending her knowing looks. She noticed his hand clenched to a fist as their eyes met and felt a strange wave of appreciation. He felt the fury that refused to consume her. That was nice, at least. She grabbed for her wallet to set a small tip on the table. 

So what if she hadn’t ordered anything. He’d been nice. It was the least she could do for wasting his time. Unable to resist the disappointing settling in her bones, Lucy stuffed her things into her bag and slid out of her booth. She wouldn’t cry. Not until she was outside in the sunset with just herself for company. 

Lucy didn’t make it a step from her table when a sudden rush of feet and hurried gasp interrupted her thoughts. Heavy footsteps slammed against the floor as a warm voice melted into her ears. 

“Shoot, I’m sorry! Traffic was a bitch!” The voice said, sheepishly, “you- you’re not leaving, are you?”

Lucy’s heart stuttered and she blinked: confused. That voice…

It was not Dan.

She lifted her head and felt the words die in her mouth. 

While it was not her tall, broad shouldered, brunette of a boyfriend (possibly ex) - it was a man with a smile that made her cheeks warm and eyes that peered into her own as if he could read her mind. A little intense, but she barely noticed the discomfort of his stare, too stunned by the shock of pink hair on his head. A set of barrettes kept his bangs from his face as dark roots shone beneath the lighter colors. Her face burned even hotter when he cleared his throat and Lucy realized she was caught staring.    
  
“Uh, I- “ She stammered, looking for a proper response, “I was, actually.”

What else would she be doing? Who was this guy? Her mind and his movements were a whirlwind as he clicked his tongue and ushered her back to her seat. Lucy started to protest, but stared, dubious, when he muttered, “just go with it!” Into her ear.

In seconds, she was back in her seat with her water refilled and the strange guy had sat across from her, lounging in his seat as if he owned the place and hadn’t just sat with a stranger. If Lucy hadn’t been so caught up in her emotions and the oddity of the moment, she may have considered the guy cute, all things considered. 

“Listen,” She began again, finally forcing her mouth to work, “I think there’s been a misunderstanding-”

“Shhht!” He hissed, one finger on his lips to silence her. He leaned forward to keep his voice low, “The name’s Natsu. Whoever stood you up is a dick and I’m gonna fix it!” When he was met with silence, he rethought his words and slightly back pedaled, “if you’ll let me that is.”

Realization finally dawned and Lucy’s jaw dropped. Natsu, reading her expression as consent, leaned back in his chair and quickly flagged the waiter down. The looks of pity around the room turned to relief and shame at eavesdropping with many onlookers turning their gazes elsewhere. Lucy felt a weight fall off her chest, now that she was no longer the center of attention. Taking in a deep breath, she marveled at the situation and wondered if it was best to end the farce before it started and leave.    
  
The waiter had arrived and was sharing furious whispers with the other, both looked irritated before Natsu’s grin grew larger, satisfied with whatever conversation had gone between them. “Oi, just go ahead and get me a coke and - “ he looked to Lucy and smirked lazily, “What do ya’ want? I’ll cover it.”

Wait, was he serious? Looking from him and to the waiter, she cleared her throat and muttered a quick, “Sweet Tea with Lemon, please,” and the waiter was off. Natsu didn’t waste a second of time, opening one of the menus to hold it out to her.    
  
“So, what’s your name,” He asked lazily, prodding her fingers until she took the menu and opened it.   
  
“I’m sorry?” Lucy still felt like she was missing a few steps in the dark.   
  
Natsu snickered, “Well, you don’t have to tell me, but I figured this would look more real if I knew your name. Or I could just make up one?”

Lucy’s earlier horror was being buried beneath amused bafflement. The entire situation felt so surreal, but Lucy was beginning to warm up to the idea. A hint of a real smile curled at her lips and she sipped her water, eyeing Natsu through her lashes. “And what sort of name would you give me?” She asked. 

Was she flirting only minutes after learning she’d been dumped? Something must have jarred a screw loose in her head. Natsu didn’t seem to mind, however, as he scrunched his nose in though and tapped a finger to his chin.   
  
“How about… Luigi?”

“What?!” Lucy sputtered, pushing the glass aside. “You can’t call me that, I’m a girl!”

Natsu’s expression looked much like the cat who caught the canary, “Then you got no choice, but to tell me your name. Or it’s Luigi for the rest of the evening!”   
  
“No way, you have to pick another or I’m leaving.”

It was his turn to sputter, “Oi, that’s not fair, you already agreed to-”   
  
“And I can change my mind at any time.” She asserted, eyes gleaming. Natsu knitted his brows together in thought before he laughed again. Rather than give her a new name, he tapped the menu again. That smirk was making the twisted knots in her stomach detangle and curl in a way she wasn’t expecting.    
  
Odd, Lucy thought, she hadn’t felt warm from such a smile in a long time. “Go ahead and pick something. I already know what I’m having and all the meals are affordable! You’ll like everything, I swear.”

Her attention turned back to the menu and she nibbled her lip, “you haven’t even looked at it.” She accused me.

“Don’t need to. I know everything about it.” He replied flippantly, but gave no further explanation. The smile on his face spoke of mischief, making Lucy wonder if she had failed to notice something about him, but she shrugged and chose a meal to order either way. 

Her phone buzzed and she glanced at it, surprised to see her friend had answered, full of worry towards the conclusion of her date. She began to type a response, but paused, unsure of what to say. Natsu snorted.   
  
“Wow,” He teased, “already on your phone. Am I that boring?”

“Maybe you are,” Lucy said pointedly, laughing when he squawked in mock offense. Her fingers quickly ran across the screen, sending a quick, ‘I’ll tell you later. My Date’s still going.’ Giggling, she put it back in her purse and looked to her pouting savior. “I was letting my friend, Levy, know that I would stop by her house later.”

“Oh, is that all?” He propped his chin in the palm of his hand and observed her. “You really just gonna give your friend’s name that easy, but can’t give me yours?”

Oh, crap, she really did do that. Abashed, Lucy turned her nose in the air and said stiffly, “You still haven’t given me a new one.”

Natsu’s grin was nothing short of sly, “Nah, it’s a secret now. I’d rather your real name anyway.”

It was hard to argue with that. Curiosity urged Lucy to needle him for more answers, but she was interrupted by their drinks arriving. Natsu took the opportunity to rattle off his order, a rather large one if she read the menu correctly. In a few seconds, the waiter was gone again, with both menus and Lucy wondered when the tears had stopped trying to fall. 

The pain was still there, dull and throbbing in her chest, but it felt.. Distant, in that moment. Natsu jabbed his straw into his coke before slurping away without a care in the world. It was something Dan would have called “uncivilized” for a girl like her. One of the many reasons her father insisted they date. Had she been fooling herself all this time? The thoughts swirled in her mind and Lucy realized she had much to think about. 

“Lucy.” Her name spilled forth without further prompting. Natsu paused from his drink to blink at her, expression almost slack jawed as the straw dangled between his lips and teeth. “My name is Lucy.”

It wasn’t an immediate fix, but this man had already slapped a bandage on her aching heart. The least she could do was give her name. 

The straw popped from Natsu’s mouth as he laughed, “Hah! Luigi wasn’t too far off!”   
  
“H-hey! They sound nothing alike!” 

It was absurd. Crazy even, but Lucy began to laugh right along with Natsu. Their joined giggles filled the space between them and the ice was broken. Her now pseudo date began and with every new topic approached by Natsu, more laughter ensued. Eventually, Lucy did cry, but only from humor. When their meal came, Natsu ate with gusto, leaving bits of crumbs and sauce on the side of his mouth and for once in her life, Lucy didn’t feel the need to constantly dab her mouth with a tissue. It was a comfortable back and forth. By the time they both cleaned their plates, the restaurant was near empty and all the streetlights had lit up the windows. 

It was getting late, and Lucy’s phone buzzed with more messages. Each went ignored. Lucy didn’t think to check the time until the bill had been placed on the table, quickly swept up by Natsu before she could glance at it.   
  
“You really don’t have to cover for me.” She said, feeling guilty. Natsu waved her off as he pulled a card from his pants pocket. Lucy didn’t bother asking why he didn’t have a wallet, assuming it was one of his many quirks. 

“You’re right. I don’t.” Natsu agreed, making no move to hand her the bill, “but I want to so I’m going to.”

Leaning back in her chair, Lucy blew a strand of hair from her face and sighed. “You didn’t have to do any of this.”

Natsu, for the first time that night, grew solemn. A growl of frustration rumbled through his frame and he ran his hands through his hair, searching for the right words. “Yes. Yes I did. Or I would have regretted it for the rest of my life.”

“You’re exaggerating.” Lucy accused, ignoring the way his words made her ears turn red. Natsu denied it, shaking his head as his obvious annoyance turned to anger.    
  
“No.” He bluntly said. “I’m not. You were being stared at and clearly upset. What sort of guy would I be if I just let you run out to cry like that? Tch.” he reached over the table to tuck the blond strand of hair behind her ear and sighed. “I had to try and make your day better. It didn’t sit right with me not to.”

Lucy sniffed, eyes watering before she could stop them. Natsu reacted with a curse under his breath. “Shit, I didn’t mean to make you cry. The point was to help you smile!”

A watery laugh burst through and she wiped her eyes, smiling widely. This complete stranger saw a girl in distress and decided he had to make her smile. How touching was that? And silly. Most wouldn’t think to do that for someone they didn’t know. Wiping more tears away, she grabbed his hand in gratitude, biting back a choked sob.   
  
“You did.” She said, laughing through the tears. “You made me smile more than I had in months.”

Ah, and that was the truth of it. Despite her relationship with Dan, she’d been going through the motions. So assured that they were clicking, without fully realizing how much she pushed aside and pretended wasn’t an issue. And Natsu came and burst through the doors, showing her just how much she’d been holding back. It was uplifting and painful all at once, but Lucy couldn’t have been more grateful.   
  
“Thank you, Natsu.” She said earnestly, hoping he could understand just how much his actions meant to her. “I mean it.”

His answering smile was so bright, Lucy felt her entire torso warm up at the sight. Natsu really did have an infectious smile, Lucy thought. His hand flipped to give her own a squeeze before they separated and Lucy caught the faintest hint of red glowing on the tips of his ears. It was cute. Ridiculously so. 

“Then that’s…” He said helplessly, words failing before he tried again, “That’s good then! Guess there’s only one thing left to do.”

Before Lucy could ask, he left his seat and moved to her end, holding his hand out for her to take. Grabbing her purse, she allowed him to lead her through the restaurant and to the exit. While she understood the night had to end eventually, the sudden realization that it came now made her heart stutter. She almost wasn’t ready to face the world again, turning to Natsu just as they entered the parking lot.    
  
Natsu didn’t leave the sidewalk, his hand still warm in hers as he fidgeted beside her. “Sorry if that seems a bit rushed, but I don’t want your friend to worry about you. That’s why your phone keeps buzzing, right?”

Lucy blushed, looking to her purse that vibrated from her phone again. “Oh, y-yeah.. That- probably is Levy.” She would have so many apologies to give her friend later for this! She almost whined at the thought, but turned her attention back to Natsu. “Well, I guess, this is it then.”

It was a little awkward, maybe a little silly after the night they had, but it wasn’t a real date so what else could Lucy do? She held her hand out for a shake and smiled. “Thanks for making my night the exact opposite of a disaster.”

Natsu stared at her hand as if it was dripping in goo, scrunching his nose up before he laughed, fished for something in his other pocket and slapped his hand into hers, holding a small card between the two. Lucy tried to withdraw to examine what he’d given her, but his grip tightened slightly as he grinned.   
  
“Anytime, Lucy.” He said, face splitting in half with his mischievous grin, “And I mean it. Any time. And hey, maybe-”

His words hung in the air as Lucy froze, feeling like a sudden precipice had appeared before her and she was about to tumble off it. Was he-?   
  
“You know, maybe when you feel better we can do this again sometime.” He finished, releasing her hand. “For real this time.”

The implication did not escape her. A real date. He was asking for a real date. Was it all right to agree to something so soon after a possible break up? The thoughts whirled in her head, but for once, Lucy didn’t feel overwhelmed as she had earlier. Lucy didn’t miss the message: maybe when you feel better.

Natsu was giving her the choice and the time to process her feelings and get herself in order. Just how good was this man? Beaming, she clutched the small card to her chest and nodded.   
  
“I’d like that.” It was the most honest answer she could give, and one that took her breath away from excitement. Natsu released a breath, shoulders sagging as if he’d been stone moments before and he dramatically clutched at his own heart.   
  
“Thank god!” He cried, “I’ve never just out and asked someone out before, I was for sure you’d turn me down like the weirdo you are!”

“Wait, what did you just call me-” Lucy’s words were cut off by his lips warmly pressing against her cheek and in a flurry, he dashed back to the doors and flung them open, gleefully grinning. 

“That’s the other name!” He said, voice coming out in a sing song, “I was gonna call you a weirdo!”

The doors slammed shut before she could utter a reply, standing a mere twenty feet from her car and astonished. A weirdo? His other name for her was that? “What sort of name is that?!” Hilarity struck her and Lucy laughed as she unlocked her car. It wasn’t until she sat herself inside the vehicle that she realized Natsu had gone back into the restaurant rather than to his own car.

Wait, why did he-? Noticing the sign on the window had changed to closed, she stared at the card in her hand in scrutiny.  She wasn’t surprised to see his cell number on the card, but then her eyes read the title of the card.  Her jaw dropped again. 

Natsu Dragneel: Head line Cook to the Dragneel Bar and Grill. 

Lucy’s surprised shriek could be heard through the entire parking lot. “HE WORKS HERE!?”


End file.
